Bloopers of Time
by Jiro
Summary: The blooper reel of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is finally finished. Thank you all for r&ring and I hope you all enjoy the final chapter. I may be working on a new set of bloopers for a different game...
1. Marker!

**Hello! This is my second fanfic. Well, it's not really a fanfic. It's more of a small document of bloopers that occurred on the set of Ocarina of Time. Speaking of which, I don't own The Legend of Zelda, any of its characters, or its game titles.**

**Bloopers**

**This scene you'll all remember…the opening movie.**

Deku Tree: "In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule...Long have I served as the guardian spirit...I am known as the Deku Tree...The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy...Navi...Navi, where art thou? Come hither...Navi? Navi? NAVI!"

Director: "Cut! Where the hell is Navi?"

Young Link: "We can't find her."

DT: "I told you to hire Tinkerbelle!"

D: "I did…as Navi's stunt double. Forget it just move on to the next scene."

At this time Young Link attempts to play his ocarina as practice for the next scene. He plays the Song of Time but the last note seems off key. He tries again but the same result occurs.

YL: "Hey Link! Come here a second!"

Link: "What's up shorty?"

YL: "There's something wrong with the ocarina, listen." He proceeds to play the Song of Time again and the last note is still off.

L: "Here let me see." He too plays the Song of Time with the same result. "What the…?" He tries once more but to no avail. "I think there's something stuck in here…" With that he blows into the ocarina and Navi is flung out by the force of the breath and flies into the Deku Tree…WHAM! "…I thought Tinkerbelle was supposed to do the hard stuff…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This next scene occurs passed the hole in the training grounds in Kokiri Forest.**

After finally making it through the hole, Young Link starts to walk toward the high grass because he heard of an ancient Kokiri weapon that supposedly lied in here. However, a boulder rolls around the corner and he is forced to jump aside. After the boulder rolls away he follows it to another little alcove with a big chest on a stump.

YL: _That must be it!_

He opens the chest to be greeted by a bright green light. Feeling around for the contents he finds his goal. Lifting it out of the chest and above his head he notices a red timer strapped to 5 sticks of dynamite.

YL: "What the fu-" BANG

**(I got this from a website…can't remember which one though.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This one occurs when Navi is leading Young Link toward the Great Deku Tree.**

Navi and Young Link get passed Mido and head down the pathway when three purple Venus-Flytrap like monsters pop out of the ground.

Navi: "Okay, now this is called the Bobu Baka…No wait the Babu Boka…NO…God damnit, LINE!"

DT: While rolling his eyes, "Should've hired Tinkerbelle…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next one occurs when Link is battling Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple.**

Link shoots Phantom Ganon's dark horse for the third time and it disappears. Phantom Ganon jumps out of the picture with a laugh and prepares his attack. CREAK! He stops in his tracks and looks around at the picture behind him. CREAK! The giant picture falls forward off the wall. Link jumps out of the way just in time but Phantom Ganon stares in disbelief as the painting crushes him. BAM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The last one this chapter will be when Link wins Epona from Ingo.**

As the gates slam closed Ingo walks away with a wicked laugh emanating from his throat. Link turns and searches the outer wall for a possible escape. Eying the stone walls he estimates Epona's jumping abilities. Deciding she has a chance, he turns Epona toward the wall and orders her to run. Slapping her behind for extra speed, Link guides his new horse towards the wall. 3 feet before the wall Epona leaps up and over the wall. About half way over Link looses his grip on the reigns and slides off the saddle. Epona lands on the other side of the wall in Hyrule Field and Link falls back into the ranch trapped once again.

L: "Pain…much pain…"

**I'd like to thank my sister NekoMiko625 for the ideas for the last two bloopers. Incidentally, if any of you reading this fanfic have any ideas, please review and give me your ideas. The ones I like I will include in future chapters and full credit will be given to the ones who suggested them.**


	2. Take 2!

**Well I think it's time for some more bloopers. I would like to thank all those that have read the first chapter especially Numdenu, beamers, treig, and NekoMiko625 for reviewing; Korrd's Favorites for putting it on his C2 list…which I have no idea means; and a special thanks to Numdenu and treig for putting me on their favorites and alert respectively. As for those who reviewed me with ideas, I will post them. Just check out this chapter. Oh…keep forgetting…I don't own LOZ and wish that I did.**

**Okay this blooper takes place when Impa and Zelda are escaping Hyrule Castle Town.**

Young Link arrives at the gate to the castle town too late as they have already pulled up the bridge for the night. Then to his surprise, the drawbridge starts to lower slowly at first but quicker as it gets closer to the ground. It falls into place with a loud thump and Young Link jumps out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled by a white horse. Looking carefully, he realizes that Princess Zelda is being carried off by Impa.

Realizing who it was, Zelda tosses something at Young Link but he couldn't see it due to the darkness. Squinting his eyes, Young Link is able to make out a slivery blue egg-shaped object just as it hits him square in the nose. Young Link falls to the ground unconscious as the object flies into the moat surrounding the castle.

Not two seconds later, Ganondorf comes galloping across the bridge on a black horse and stops right beside Young Link.

Ganondorf: "Arrrrgh! I lost her! You, over there! Little kid! You must have see…" Realizing Young Link is unconscious he drops off his horse, bends down, and begins to poke his body. "Hey kid…you okay?...MEDIC!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This next one was suggested by Numdenu, thank you. It takes place when Young Link goes to open the door of time.**

The boy wanders into the temple knowing that the door of time lies within. When he enters he stops in awe for a few seconds at the gigantic marble walls towering over him to a hardly visible ceiling. As he quickly surveys the temple, his eyes fall upon an altar in front of two giant stone doors.

Quickly, he runs down the empty aisle to the altar stopping just short of running into it. Three depressions and a short inscription are the only features on the otherwise plain altar. The inscription reads: Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones, stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time.

Obeying the inscription, Young Link places the Kokiri Emerald in the first hollow. The stone starts to glow so he puts the Goron's Ruby in the second slot. As that stone starts to glow, Young Link starts digging around for the Zora's Sapphire but he cannot find it.

YL: "Uh-oh," he stammers. Checking all of his pockets Young Link starts panicking as he cannot find the third Spiritual Stone. "Where did I put that thing…"

D: "Cut! Where the hell's the bloody Stone!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This next one is dedicated to treig, thanks a lot. Inside Death Mountain, Link is repeatedly pummeled by fake doors.**

Rubbing his ribs, Link is thankful for being able to escape that last door.

L: _I'm getting sick of this! This next door better be the right one or I'll blow the whole damn mountain apart._

Arriving at the last door he hadn't tried, Link reaches for the doorknob but stops. Extending his forefinger, he gently pokes the door and jumps back expecting it to fall on him. Sighing in relief at the door's lack of motion, he reaches for the doorknob again and the door violently swings open, crushing Link against the wall. Daruna stomps out of the next room and looks around.

Daruna: "Isn't Link supposed to be here?" Looking around once more, he walks back through the door, closing it on his way out. Link slides down the wall and onto the floor, eyes watering, cursing the Goron.

Ganondorf runs up to Link and starts poking his limp body.

L: (Poke) "Ow." (Poke) "Ow." (Poke) "Ow."

G: "MEDIC!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This is another Epona jumps blooper.**

Arriving at the giant crevice separating Hyrule Field and the Gerudo Valley, Link realizes that the bridge over the river he had seen as a child has collapsed. Bringing Epona around to gain distance, he directs her toward the crevice to jump again. Epona leaps over the crevice and lands safely on the other side. Link opens his eyes and, realizing that he didn't fall off this time, throws his arms up in celebration. Unfortunately he kicks Epona's sides with his heels and she rears up on her hind legs in pain.

L: (Falls backward off Epona and into the crevice) "GOD DAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" SPLASH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This last blooper I dedicate to my sister NekoMiko625. Thanks for the idea sis! At the forest temple, Sheik finishes teaching the Song of the Forest to Link.**

Sheik throws a deku nut to the ground, disappearing in a flash of light. Link looks up, shocked to see that she has disappeared. Looking down on him from the branch of one of the surrounding trees, Sheik hears a cracking sound. Her eyes open wide as she looks back to the base of the branch and hears a louder cracking sound. Hearing the second crack, Link looks up and sees Sheik on the branch above him. With one last crack and a swear from Sheik, the branch breaks and hurtles toward Link.

L&S: "AHHH!" BAM! Sheik and the branch fall on Links back.

L: (In a weak voice) "Hey Sheik…You think…you can get off me?"

S: "I would…but I can't feel my legs…"

Ganondorf runs up to the two of them and starts poking their bodies.

L: "Would you _please_ stop poking me!"

G: "MEDIC!"

**Well that's all for now. Thank you once again for reviewing and giving me some ideas. This is not the end as I still have some more ideas in mind. However, if you have any ideas of your own that you want to see, please review and let me know. Just like last time, I will give credit to those who suggest them. Thank you and come again!**


	3. Cut!

**Wow, apparently many of you liked the bloopers. You gave me so many ideas I don't know which to do first. I got my first flame…yeah whatever. I'd like to thank all that read and reviewed and a special thanks to link99 and Naoki07 for adding me to their alert and favorites list. A special your welcome goes out to treig and Numdenu as well…no problem you two. I hope you enjoy my next series of bloopers.**

**I'll start with a dedication to korrd…thanks for the idea. Link encounters Sheik in Kakariko Village near the well in the middle of the town.**

Link reaches the top of the long staircase leading into Kakariko Village, sweat pouring down his neck and back. Peering into the gloom, he spots a familiar figure standing near the well in the center of the village. Heading for the figure, he realizes that it is Sheik, examining the inside of the well.

Sheik: "Get back, Link!"

Just as he says this, a giant monster rises from the well, knocking Sheik back. Link draws his sword but the monster descends back into the safety of the well. Link runs toward the unconscious Sheik and kneels down next to him. Raising Sheik's head with his arm Link looks down…and lets out a loud yelp in surprise. He drops Sheik's head to the hard ground and kicks the ground, pushing himself backwards toward the well.

S: (Rubbing his head, Sheik looks up toward Link.) "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

Link just sits there staring at Sheik's chest, eye twitching. Sheik follows Link's gaze to his own chest and his eyes grow wide as he realizes his chest isn't as flat as usual. Jumping up in surprise at the sight of the pair of boobs on his chest, he throws a deku nut to the ground, disappearing in the light. Link still sits there staring into space, eye still twitching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This next one is for all of you who want to see Link fighting the Gerudos. I'm sorry vanillasidhe, but even for a blooper I refuse to cut off the head of my favorite video game character. After getting caught by the Gerudos, Link wakes in a high tower armed with nothing but his bow.**

Link holds his head in his hands, his head throbbing. After his vision clears Link slowly rises to his feet and realizes that his sword is gone. Link scans the brick walls for a door and finds one but it is locked.

L: _"I guess I'll just have to climb out the window…"_

Link looks out the window and his jaw drops as he peers down at the ground at least 50 feet away. Knowing his only option is to jump to escape; he swallows hard and jumps onto the window sill. Spotting three moving figures in the dim light, he halts his dissension. Link pulls out his bow and knots an arrow, aiming at the farthest guard. He releases the arrow and the figure falls, no longer able to move. Knotting a second arrow he now aims for the second guard. Again his aim is true, for the second also drops. The third however has moved up to the tower wall, leaning against it in a sleepy stupor. Link finds it hard to get a good shot and considers just dropping the arrow on the incompetent guard. Instead, he straightens and aims straight down at the third guard.

Under his feat, the bricks start to stir slightly. Link freezes and looks down at the bricks he was standing on which had moved a few inches. Disregarding them, he aims back down at the guard, leaning over slightly. The bricks move again with his shift and slip out of place. Link too slips and falls back, hitting his head on the sill before he pummels to the ground.

The guard wakes as the two bricks land on either side of her. Looking up for a cause, her brain isn't even able to translate what her eyes see before Link falls on her, knocking her unconscious again.

L: (Gets up slowly and puts his hand on his head again. _Great, just what I needed, another headache. _(Link looks down at the gerudo that broke his fall, positive that he had broken her as well.) _Ah…oh…well…whatever works._

Link moves on to the next area as Ganondorf walks toward the guard that Link had fallen on. Bending down to examine his fallen comrade, he pokes her body multiple times.

G: "MEDIC!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow, so many dedications. Speaking of which, this one is for immortality v2.0…makes you wonder where v1.0 is huh? Anyway, I sort of understood what you were saying but some of it confused me…I hope you're okay with this. Link gets ready for the scene in the Shadow Temple when he has to run across the pit with the hover boots on.**

L: "Okay, so all I have to do is just run across and I won't fall?"

D: "That's right. These boots are a new invention created by our tech crew. You'll just kind of float across…but you still have to run."

L: "Cool…no problem."

D: "Just remember to charge them after this scene okay?"

L: "Wait…these are charged now right?"

D: "Yep. Navi charged them last night."

So, Link puts the boots on and gets into position to run across the cavern.

D: "And…ACTION!"

Link starts to run, slipping slightly as the boots offer poor traction. Taking a slight jump at the edge of the platform, Link prepares himself to run on air but instead, he falls down into the darkness screaming.

L: "NAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

DT: (Rolling his eyes again) "Tinkerbelle would have remembered to charge them…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Taking a break from the dedications for now, this is another of my own creations. Once again…it involves Epona.**

Spotting the flaming ring above Death Mountain, Link charges through Hyrule Field toward the stairs of Kakariko Village.

L: _Almost there!_

Just about a 10 feet from the stairs, Link smacks Epona again for extra speed as he makes ready to charge up the stairs. Just inches from the stairwell, Epona stops short and fast causing Link to launch over her lowered head, screaming in surprise. Link falls face first into the rocky stairs, pain flowing through his body.

Navi comes out and rushes toward her fallen companion as he starts to rise. Resisting to laugh hysterically at the red lines stretched across his face, she prevents Ganondorf from poking him again.

L: (Looking toward Epona) "Stupid horse! No carrots for you!"

N: (While suppressing a laugh) "Link…Epona can't go into towns or villages remember?"

Feeling stupid Link turns back to Epona who blinks twice. He takes out a carrot and throws it to her.

At this time, Ganondorf sneaks passed Navi and starts poking Link in the side of the head.

G: "You okay?"

L: "I hate you…"

G: "MEDIC!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This last blooper is for Hyperactivebluechipmunk…wow…that's a mouth full. I changed it around just a wee bit but I think you'll still like it thanks a lot. This occurs when Link meets Sheik for the first time in outside the Forest Temple.**

Sheik puts his harp away after teaching Link the Song of the Forest.

S: "Link…I'll see you again."

Sheik then throws a deku nut to the ground. Realizing what it is, Link shields his eyes until the flash dissipates. Looking up Link finds the mysterious man standing in front of him muttering over a book of the script.

S: "What am I supposed to do now…Sheik throws deku nut then ru…oh…right…"

He looks up from the book at a bewildered Link and waves his hand in front of his face.

S: "You saw nothing."

The mysterious man then turns and runs leaving a stupefied Link behind.

**Well that's the end of the third chapter. I'm running out of ideas but I still have a few. I hope you continue to read and review these bloopers. As always I hope you let me know of any ideas you might have as I am drawing quite a few blanks. Thanks again and have a good day.**


	4. Next Scene!

**Hello all! Sorry this took so long…had a lot to deal with: school, my cousin's wedding, school, Halloween, school, my other cousin is getting married, and school. But I'm back and better than ever! I hope you enjoy this new slew of bloopers. Thank you for the reviews and for your patronage.**

**This is dedicated to beamers…I'm gonna have to go with your first one buddy…the one with the horses while being approvingly random is just a bit overstretched. This blooper occurs when Young Link is supposedly sleeping in his bed at the beginning of the game.**

Navi is flying everywhere trying to find Link but he is nowhere to be found. Suddenly eyeing the one tree house she has not checked yet, she flies through the curtain Young Link uses as a door. Spotting the boy sleeping with the covers pulled over his head, she attempts to wake him up.

N: "Hello…wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" The boy does not stir as he is apparently in a deep sleep. "Hey c'mon! Can the fate of the world really depend on such a lazy boy!" The boy still doesn't waken. "Uh…Link…that's your cue."

Ganondorf walks into the room and removes the covers seemingly revealing Young Link lying asleep. He then proceeds to poke him. Meanwhile the actual Young Link walks into his room.

YL: "Hah! I fooled you Nav…" Young Link faints as he eyes Ganondorf poking his dummy in bed.

G: Without noticing the real Young Link stepping into the room, Ganondorf continues to poke the dummy. "Hey kid wake up! MEDIC!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I've gotten a couple reviews asking for a blooper about learning Zelda's Lullaby. So…here is the best that I can come up with. This occurs when Impa teaches Young Link Zelda's Lullaby.**

Young Link pulls out his ocarina that Saria had given him at the request of Impa.

I: "Listen…"

Impa puts her fingers together and begins to whistle the lullaby she had played for Princess Zelda since she was a baby. When she finishes the first verse she asks Young Link to repeat it. Link plays the same notes on his ocarina flawlessly.

I: "Good, now the whole thing." Impa continues to whistle the entire song but stops as she realizes Young Link is not playing. "Link?"

Impa looks down at the ground to see Young Link sprawled across the grass, fast asleep, snoring loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This next one is one of my own design. It takes place during the final battle between Ganondorf and Link…I call it, Link's revenge!**

Link draws the Master Sword and readies his Hylian Shield for his battle with the epitome of evil. With a slight chuckle the fiend Ganondorf forms a ball of energy in his hands and sends it in Link's direction. Link parries the ball as he did in his battle with Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple. Ganondorf punches the ball, which has started to gain speed, back at Link. This bout continues for some time before the ball gets too fast for Ganondorf to react in time and the energy crashes into his chest.

Seeing his enemy fall to the floor, Link jumps over to the platform his nemesis fell on. Link strikes Ganondorf four times before he is thrown away by a blast of energy radiating from him. Ganondorf then jumps into the air ready to attack again. SNAP! Ganondorf's arm falls against his body, no longer suspended by the string. Lifting his head up, Ganondorf sees another string coming undone. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! The last three strings break and Ganondorf falls back to the floor.

Realizing his opportunity, Link glares evilly down at the pain-filled king of darkness and raises his hand. Ganondorf looks up with horror on his face as he realizes what is about to happen. Link, his hand raised all the way, strikes down on his enemy and…pokes him repeatedly.

L: "HAH! You okay? You okay? MEDIC! MEDIC! MEDIC! Sucks now that you're the one being poked doesn't it? MEDIC! MEDIC! MEDIC!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This one I dedicate to LOZismyLIFE! and Numdenu. I commend you on thinking of this. I loved this idea…gives more of a bad$$ feeling for Link.**

Carefully, Link opened the huge chest. It creaked as its old hinges moved after years of disuse. Peering down into the bright green light emanating from the chest, Link reached in to pull out his newest item…and found it hard to lift. Placing his Power Bracelets around his wrists, he tried it again and found that it was easier to lift, though not all together a simple task. With one last surge of strength, the aptly named Megaton Hammer was pulled from its wooden prison.

L: "Wow…this thing is heavy…"

As Link was examining the hammer, an enemy started to move toward him. Navi was the first to notice the monster so she tried getting Link's attention.

N: "Hey!"

L: "Oh be quiet! I can't stand it! You're always constantly saying, 'Hey Hey Hey!" Then Link turned and saw why she was screaming. Using his new weapon, Link brought the weight of the hammer down on the enemy, crushing it in one blow. "Wow…that was easy." Link heaved and rested the hammer on his shoulder.

N: "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

L: "If you're doing this to annoy me then you should stop now…cause it won't work!"

N: "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

L: "Shut up!"

N: "Hey! Hey! Hey! He…" BAM!

Link heaved and rested the hammer on his shoulder once again, revealing the broken fairy on the wall.

L: "Okay…who's next?"

G: "You okay little fairy?" (Poke, poke, poke) "MEDIC!"

L: "I'll show you a medic!" (Raises Megaton Hammer)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This last blooper goes out to Sakume. Thanks for the idea…don't think I would have thought of this one. Those of you that watched the old Looney Toons cartoons will understand this one. Those of you that didn't…ask one that did.**

Link enters the boss's chamber of the Water Temple. In the center of the room, taking up much of the space, is a giant pool of water. As Link moves closer to the water's edge, it starts to move in strange ways. Peering through the surface of the water, Link spies a semi-large ball floating within the liquid. Suddenly, the water erupts out of the pool and forms the boss, a watery blob with the little ball in the middle of it.

Link draws his sword and shield, preparing to attack when the monster bellows.

Monster: "GEORGE!"

Two giant watery tentacles grew out of the monster's side and launched straight at the bewildered young warrior, lifting him up into some kind of bear hug.

Mo: "I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you and love you and we'll be best friends forever! I had a friend once…but he don't move no more."

The monster drew a crushed Zora from the depths of the water. Link looked in horror at what would soon be himself…a crushed, disfigured, and destroyed shell of what he is now.

Ganondorf entered the room, eyeing Link and the monster. The monster looked down at Ganondorf and dropped Link down into the water. He then proceeded to swim to the edge as his nemesis ran toward him, ready to say medic when the monster bellowed again.

Mo: "George!"

The monster scooped Ganondorf up into its crushing bear hug and began to squeeze.

Mo: "I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you and love you and we'll be best friends forever!"

G: "Link!"

Link pulled himself out of the pool and ran toward the door.

L: "Sorry George can't hear you!"

**Well that's about it for this chapter. I'm running very short of ideas so please review with any bloopers you would like to see in this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I'm very sorry for taking so long.**


	5. Final Cut!

**I am so sorry that this took so long to finish. I am also sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of bloopers for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I thank you all for participating and for adding me to your favorites list. I cannot express the thanks I feel for you all. I can truly say that, without you, this fanfic would not be as fun as it is. Well what am I babbling about this now for? I should be saving the thanks for the end right? Well here it is…after a long wait…the final chapter of the Bloopers of Time: Final Cut!**

**Final Cut**

**First I'm gonna start with a blooper of my own design. This will be Epona's final blooper in this fanfic.**

In the Gerudo Village lies an archery range. Here we can see Link and Epona preparing for a run around the course.

L: "Okay Epona, you know what to do right? Just go one way and when we reach the end, make a sharp U turn and keep running."

Link mounts his steed, draws his bow, and knocks an arrow. At the signal from the Gerudo, he kicks Epona's sides to initiate the course. On the first trip through, Link sends an arrow through each clay pot. Nearing the end, he aims high at the target on the pole and nails the bull's eye. On the return trip, each target finds an arrow at its center. Link aimed high once again to loose his last arrow at the final target.

Now this is where the course should end, however, Link's orders to Epona were to keep running. Therefore, she keeps galloping over the little rocky hill that separates the archery range from the desert. Link, caught completely by surprise, slips off his saddle yet manages to get his foot stuck in the stirrup. This causes Link to be dragged across the coarse sand by a runaway Epona.

L: "Stop! Stop you bloody horse stop!"

Another horse appears behind him, its rider…Ganondorf. Link panics and encourages the horse to keep running.

L: "Faster! Faster you bloody horse faster!"

G: (While trying to keep up, index finger extended in Link's direction) "MEDIIIIIC!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This next blooper is for ellooozelda, thanks. I can have a lot of fun with this idea…(cackles manically).**

Link returns to the Temple of Time, pleased to see Sheik waiting for him.

S: "Link, there is something that I must show you…I've been deceiving you Link."

With these words, Sheik transforms into the beautiful princess Zelda. Link, dumbfounded, steps forward to confirm that his eyes aren't playing tricks.

Z: I'm sorry for deceiving you Link, but I had to keep my identity a secret…what are you doing?" (Link pokes her left boob to assure himself that it, and thus she, is indeed real. Zelda's cheeks flush and she punches him square in the nose) "PERVERT!"

Link falls backwards and lands hard on the temple floor just as Ganondorf enters to seize the princess.

G: "Zelda! I knew you could not simply disappear! And you boy…" Ganondorf pauses as he sees Link knocked out on the floor. He proceeds to poke him but Zelda stops him.

Z: (Kicking Link in the balls) "Medic!" (Link howls in pain, Ganondorf doubles over laughing.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next I'd like to dedicate a blooper to Sakume…thanks for all the great ideas .**

Navi starts banging on the glass bottle, demanding that she be let loose. Link refuses however, as he is sick of hearing HEY HEY HEY all the time. He promptly sells her to a Zora just after freeing Ruto from Jabu Jabu.

Link leaves Zora's domain and rushes to Hyrule Castle Town. After a brief encounter with the man of his nightmares, Link retrieves the ocarina of time, opens the door of time, and falls asleep for seven years.

After he awakens, Link sets off on his new adventures, but first decides to visit Kakariko Village to stock up on supplies…particularly healing items. He finds a shop owner and purchases two bottles of red potion and a fairy.

Later in his fight against Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple, Link drops as he fails to deflect yet another energy ball. Before he dies, he pulls the cork on his bottled fairy and non other than Navi pops out.

N: "Finally free! If I ever find the son of a stalfos that shut me in there, I'll kill him!" (She then notices Link sprawled out on the floor) "Ah…well…my work here is done."

PG: (Just then, Phantom Ganon appears from another painting and begins to poke the lifeless Link with his staff.) "Medic!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Korrd, I want to thank you for the many bloopers you've provided me with…thank you so much. Here is my last dedication to this dedicated dedicator…or something like that…**

Link had just defeated the parasite leeching off Jabu Jabu. Then, in place of his enemy's remains, Princess Ruto appeared inside of a warp leading to the outside.

R: "Come on Link! This is the way out."

YL: (Refusing to go with Ruto, due to past experiences, Link opts for an alternate exit.) "That's okay…I think I saw another exit over here.

Link proceeds to a small hole where he hoped he would find a way out. Ruto, however, realized what kind of exit that really was.

R: "No Link! That's Jabu Jabu's…"

With a thunderous noise, Link is sucked through the hole. Ruto sighs and warps back out into the lake. Here she finds Link floating on the water, covered in brown feces. She turns her head to find Ganondorf behind her holding his nose while fanning the fumes from the monstrous fart away from him.

G: "Hey don't look at me, I ain't poking him now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I will conclude with one final original blooper created by yours truly. Just as I began with the opening movie, so will I end with the closing movie.**

Link finds himself standing on a bed of clouds, Zelda standing not two feet before him. Great sorrow fills her eyes as she knows she must send him back through time.

Z: "Link, I know you have sacrificed much to aid me and all of Hyrule. But now I can send you back through time so that you may regain your lost time. Link, give me the ocarina of time." (Link refuses to hand it over.) "Link…give me the ocarina."

L: "You really don't want it…do you?"

Z: "Yes I do, now give me the ocarina!"

Zelda rips the instrument from his hands only to find it in pieces. She glares at him with intense eyes.

L: "Well, that last fight with Ganondorf was pretty intense you know? I got thrown around a lot…and I think I…well…landed on it."

Zelda drops the pieces through the clouds and lunges at Link. Link, anticipating her hostility, dives through the clouds in an attempt to escape. Link sighed a breath of relief before realizing where he had just dived from and where he was falling to…right into the hole of Death Mountain's volcano.

L: "MEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

**Thank you again for reviewing all this time and with so many great ideas. As I said before, I could not have done it without all of you. I would also like to thank my sister, NekoMiko625, for her FABULOUS "Medic!" idea. I believe that this was the major draw to these bloopers. I can honestly say this is as much your fanfic as it is mine and I will miss working with you on it. However, if I can make one final request, please in your reviews…let me know of any other games you would like to see featured in a blooper reel. These are just too much fun for just one game you know? If I am familiar with a game requested, you have my word that I'll work on some bloopers for it ASAP! Thanks again and goodbye for now! **


End file.
